


Loyalty's Reward

by TheBuggu



Series: Loyalty's Reward [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bazz spots Link and Sidon in the middle of doing it oops, M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: After Bazz accidentally sees a very private moment between Prince Sidon and Link, he's summoned by Sidon.





	Loyalty's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So I have this weird thing about Bazz. I ship him with my own Zora oc, but at the same time I could totally see him being in a poly group with Link and Sidon...??

Bazz had been expecting the summon to Prince Sidon’s room all day--and the previous night as well. He had polished his armor, paced back and forth with dread, and tried to ignore the anxiety looming over him...but nothing could alleviate the fear of consequences. After all, he had accidentally spied on the prince having a very intimate moment with none other than Link himself. 

It had started as normal as any other day in a world shaken by Calamity Ganon, relatively peaceful but caution of an attack always lingering in the back of everyone’s minds. Perhaps, Bazz was too cautious and always on alert; perhaps it’d be his downfall one day. He was on patrol in the Domain, surveying as much as he could in his route. He heard strange groans near the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine and decided to investigate. After following the stairway and listening for the odd noises, he came to a halt halfway around the shrine. 

There was Link, undressed and head lolling back with his legs spread apart. Prince Sidon had been kneeling before Link, his head between Link’s thighs. The way Link writhed back and forth, how he panted and whined, how his cheeks were red ablush, left little to the imagination of what Bazz had walked in on. Bazz wanted to turn heel and flee, but Link’s eyes had whipped open and spotted Bazz standing there. They locked stares for several, painstaking moments. Bazz remembered how his heartbeats were frantic and sporadic; how Link’s icy blue gaze held him in place, how Bazz’s breath wedged itself in his throat. Sidon had finally noticed Link’s distant gaze and swiveled his head.  

Bazz’s face immediately tinted in shame at being caught, the fins on his forearms and hips flared out instinctively--before he could control himself.

The last thing Bazz remembered, besides Prince Sidon and Link’s unreadable glances, was fleeing before either of them had the chance to say anything. 

Currently, Bazz lurked right outside the prince’s room. He nervously gripped his silverscale spear and had a hand pressed against his eyes. How could he look Prince Sidon or Link dead serious in the eyes after what he had seen? Bazz couldn’t help but wonder what the nature of the private meeting was; a bribe for silence? A threat to remove him from his position? 

Taking a deep breath, he lifted a hesitant hand to the prince’s room and knocked with exactly five beats. “Prince Sidon? It’s Bazz. I received your request.” 

Bazz heard shuffling behind the door and made one last sigh. He held his composure as the door slid open and Prince Sidon quickly filled the doorway.  

“Ah, Bazz,” the prince greeted and waved him inside. “Prompt as usual. Please, come in!” 

“Yes, Your Highness,” Bazz replied softly and stepped past the prince. He hadn’t expected Sidon to look so calm and happy. He risked a brief glance around the room; he never really had reason to journey into the prince’s room before.  

It was a large oval and spacious area. In the center was a sleeping pool filled with water circulating from a fountain on the far right side of the room. A blue metal desk occupied the opposite wall, covered in rolled up scrolls and flat parchment paper and several potion ingredients. On the wall directly above the desk was a hand painted portrait of a young Princess Mipha sitting on King Dorephan’s lap. A sweet, bubbly smile was on her face. Several silver bows were on display in the prince’s room as well. Prince Sidon was very gifted with archery, but he rarely had the chance to utilize it--a shame. 

Moving his gaze along, he spotted a bed that curved along the wall. Baby blue sheets and a thin, quilted comforter decorated it. And reclining on the bed was Link. He was dressed in a loose fitting tunic and shorts, with one arm resting against his side and using the other to prop his head up. His blonde hair was unbound and was tussled in lazy waves. 

“M-mater Link, hello.” Bazz immediately bowed his head out of respect. This...wasn’t going to be a very pleasant talk, he imagined. 

Link tilted his head, pulled his lips into thin smile, and curled his fingers in a brief wave. 

“Now, Bazz,” Sidon stepped past him and made his way to join Link on the bed, “Link and I are aware that you saw a very...private thing yesterday.” 

Bazz immediately winced and swallowed. “I apologize, Prince Sidon. I d-didn’t mean to stare. It was out of shock. I--” 

Sidon waved his hands as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He crossed one leg over the other. “Ah, that’s quite alright, Bazz. We aren’t angry about that. Link and I wanted to discuss _another_ matter.” 

Bazz blinked several, several times out of surprise. He certainly hadn’t expected to hear that from the prince. “Um.” 

He watched as the other Zora crossed his arms against his chest and chuckled in good humor. “We--” he briefly glanced down to Link “--had a discussion and have a proposition for you, Bazz.” 

“You do?” Bazz asked, still uncertain of what to make of the pair.  

“Now, before I continue on, I just want to say that you need not fear any repercussions if you decline.” 

Bazz nodded silently. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. 

Sidon merely chuckled again. “Forgive my bluntness, Bazz, but would you be interested in joining us in bed? I certainly didn’t miss how your body reacted to what you saw.” 

The captain of the Zora guard froze. Link’s eyes darted from Sidon and back to Bazz, watching him very intently. 

“Um.” Bazz could feel his face heating up. “Is...this a joke, Prince Sidon? I don’t h-handle humor like this very well.” 

He expected Sidon and Link to burst out laughing and admitting it was just some teasing, but the prince’s warm and sensual expression never left his face. “Not at all, dear Bazz. And as I said, there is nothing to be afraid of if you decline.” 

Link finally pushed himself up into a sitting position and began to sign to Bazz, ‘ _But we thought it wouldn’t hurt to offer._ ’ 

The Zora prince flashed another suave smile and nodded in agreement. “And we will take it very slow for you if you agree, Bazz. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.” 

Bazz made an soft and incoherent mumble as he studied both Sidon and Link. When he was young, training under the Champion in swordsmanship, Bazz did have an innocent crush on Link. Then again, who didn’t feel that way towards him? Kodah, the innkeeper's wife, apparently harbored a crush on Link, as well as Princess Mipha. It was a...complicated childhood for Bazz, but as he grew up with Link seemingly dead, his crush had just faded away. 

Until Link’s return, anyway.  

He swallowed and nodded. A tiny, slow nod. “I...Um...How would this work?” 

“As I said, at a slow pace. And this need not be a one time invitation if you enjoy it, Bazz,” Sidon added, voice purring, and winked. 

“Ah. I see… I suppose there isn’t any harm,” Bazz murmured softly. “When--errm--would we…?” 

“Both Link and I are free at the moment,” Sidon explained and gave a firm pat the bed. “And I had arrangements for someone to cover the remainder of your shift for today.”

Bazz couldn’t help but to shyly smile. “As expected. You’re always prepared, Prince Sidon.” The black Zora stepped closer to the bed and leaned his spear against the nearby wall. He stared down at the bed and moved to sit down at the corner, but Link grabbed his arm. Bazz swallowed anxiously as he was guided right onto Prince Sidon’s lap. “Um.” 

Link made a soft shushing noise as he worked on removing Bazz’s arm guards. He smiled at Bazz as his fingers skillfully went to work and danced along the laces keeping his armor secured. First, his right gauntlet came off, then his left. Link gave another sweet smile as he trailed a line of kisses along the bare skin of Bazz’s arm; though Link kept eye contact the entire time.  

“This was actually Link’s idea,” Sidon stated from behind as he got to work on the clasps of Bazz’s chest piece. When it snapped off and placed on the floor by Bazz’s arm guards, Sidon began to kiss the side of Bazz’s tail. One of his hands lowered down to his waist and cupped against it, squeezing Bazz’s hip ever so gently. “Link has this way of reading people. It’s so interesting.”

As Sidon whispered, Link took off the remaining pieces of his armor and leaned back to study the nude Zora in appreciation. ‘ _Never saw you without your armor on,_ ’ Link noted with more signing.  

“Yes, it’s a rare sight indeed,” Sidon agreed as his hands snaked down to Bazz’s thighs and nudged them apart. “Is this ok, Bazz?”

Bazz nodded feverishly and arched up against Sidon in reaction. “Yes, Prince Sidon!” 

“My, your coloring is so alluring,” Sidon said as he pressed kisses to Bazz’s shoulder. “It’s a shame that armor covers it up all the time.” 

Heat rolled across his body; arousal, fluster, eagerness. He watched with wide eyes as Link leaned forward, right between his thighs. The Hylian kissed and suckled against the tender white skin of Bazz’s thigh, moving one hand to hold onto Bazz’s hip, while the other slid down underneath him and curved against his pert rear. Bazz groaned and tilted his head to the side.

“Oh my,” he whimpered and spread his legs even further to give Link better access.  

Link glanced up again as he mouth crept away from his thighs and onto his slit. Bazz nearly jolted from the unexpected, but amazing, feeling.

“Don’t worry, Bazz,” Sidon breathed against neck and gave many loving pecks to his skin. “We’ll take very good care of you. Consider this a reward for all your loyal work.”

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr Bazz gets invited to a threesome o/
> 
> Sorry it's not longer. I have a case of being a lazy pos writer.


End file.
